


too close

by altissima



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its lidderly just bad porn nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissima/pseuds/altissima
Relationships: Haiti/Jamaica
Kudos: 1





	too close

Alexander had invited René over with the promise of blunts and rum and good company and René, loyal friend that he was, obviously did not decline. Somewhere in the hanging out process, though, René found himself pressed against a mattress with Alexander rutting behind him. 

Curious how these things happen. 

He’s on his side, with Alexander enveloping him as his warm length moved painfully, deliciously slow between his thighs. He’s tempted to call Alexander a pervert because  _ intercrural _ , of all the positions--but, again, he’s hard as a rock and dripping (without even being touched, he notes dully, as his cock throbbed) so he can't really complain. Besides, he’d lost his ability to speak sometime earlier, when Alexander had put a hand on his knee and looked at him like  _ that _ . 

It’s hot. It’s  _ hot _ . Not in the way they’re used to, not in the way their islands are, but the kind of heat from deep within. Every touch from Alexander sent flames dancing across his skin, pulsing directly to his arousal. Nevermind that they were still half-clothed because, of course, they had been too focused on fondling each other to strip all the way. 

Alexander’s groaning in his ear, the sound soft and almost musical, sending shivers down his spine. The knowledge that Alexander is enjoying this, is just as unraveled by it as he is sends a pang of want through him, nearly taking his breath away. 

And René gasps, feeling Alexander’s member slide lewdly between his thighs, slicked up by pre-cum and his own sweat. He’s biting his lip, stifling moans and little keens that his throat is so insistent on making. He’s sure he’s drawn blood. 

Alexander only makes things worse, dragging out his thrusts, sucking on René’s neck, murmuring sweet, adoring praises in English that René can’t understand because his brain is decidedly not working on the language front right now. 

Alexander’s hand moves languidly from his hip, roaming over his stomach before reaching his member and stroking it lazily. René cries out, going weak at the touch. He’s beyond sensitive, wound up tight from being teased for so long. The thrills of pleasure are almost too much for him and he turns away, burying his face into a nearby pillow. 

"C'mon, don’t be like that," says Alexander, voice thick with lust. “I wanna see you,”

He places sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to René’s neck. René feels himself flush, heat flooding him at the request.

Had it been someone else, anyone else, René would’ve responded with a witty comeback, an “ _ oh, you need to see my face to cum, now? _ ” or something like that. But with Alexander all that came out was a weak, choked sound ( _ not _ a whimper, dammit, he’ll deny that to his last breath). 

It’s almost embarrassing, the way he's whimpering and trembling with his shirt hiked up and pants around his ankles. A lingering gaze and a few swigs of rum and look where it led him; falling apart, giving a show.

Alexander’s still muttering gentle encouragements of “look at me, look at me,” and so he does, pushing his shame aside. He catches honey-brown eyes boring into his own green ones, filled with almost something like love (he didn’t  _ dare _ to hope). The sight raises something in him and the heat building in his abdomen bursts, catching him suddenly. René cums with a soft shout, arching his back. Alexander continues to stroke him, drawing out his pleasure. 

René is left gasping as Alexander tenderly kisses the crook of his neck. Head reeling, he feels Alexander quicken the pace of his thrusts, squeezing his hip. The additional stimulation makes René whine. Alexander’s breaths get more ragged, his movements more desperate. He grinds one last time before spilling between his thighs.

They lay limp on one another, catching their breaths. The excitement fades away slowly, the sweet heat that filled them dissipating. Alexander disentangles himself from René, almost regretful. René finds himself aching for the touch. And, mind hazy in the aftermath, he wonders if Alexander will even acknowledge this the next time they meet. 


End file.
